The invention generally relates to systems and methods for providing, conducting and facilitating the play of wagering games through mobile devices or remote platforms.
When playing a live table game in a real “Land-based” casino (“LBC”) or “Brick-and-Mortar” casino (“B&M”) (i.e., a gaming establishment or casino which is not fully online or virtual), the group of playing cards or “game deck” used in the deal of the game to the casinos' card game players may be comprised of, without limitation, any number of standard fifty-two card decks of cards. Typically, this should also be true when a remote player is playing a casino card game hosted online. However, when playing an online casino card game the composition of the game deck is typically unknown.
Online gaming has attempted to expand the casino experience outside of the casino and bring it to the player wherever the player happens to be located. Many different websites and downloadable applications are available to facilitate play of many varieties of casino table games, including but not limited to blackjack, poker, baccarat, roulette, craps, dice, etc. Gaming at such websites may involve one or more software programs enabling the remote game player to enter wagers and game play actions required to play the game (e.g., ante, small blind, big blind, bring-in, post, straddle, sleeper, call, raise, check-raise, all-in, double down, split, double-after-split, PLAYER, BANK and TIE bets, pay commission, side bets/surrender/insurance, stand/stay/stick, hit/draw, fold, show/turn a card, etc.)
The integrity of many online gaming sites is suspect because many important factors relating to credibility are unknown or less than transparent, such as the source of the online gaming software, the location of any authorized government regulators responsible for the licensing and regulating of the online casino operator's online casino card games, the location of the online game servers, the house advantage or disadvantage, the game rules specific to the play of the online game, and the contact information related to resolving any disputes regarding the play of the game.
Online gaming is still of interest, however, at least because many players would like to play without having to travel to a casino, and wagering games such as Baccarat, Blackjack, Roulette, and various poker-based table games, which are popular games offered in casinos, have a limited capacity for players to participate in any particular game due to a limited number of player positions or a limitation on physical space within the casino environment.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need in the art for a system and method that, among other things, provides a new online gaming platform with expanded options to players interested in participating in wagering games; from a remote location. There is also a need to provide remote players with information that will foster trust in the integrity of the games offered as well as a means that will provide a more realistic, entertaining, exciting and secure online experience for the remote players, among other things.